Ghost Hunt Asylum Mishap
by PureBloodGoddess2001
Summary: A ghost in a creepy old asylum, a strange man and a ghost only Mai can see. What could go wrong, and Mai and Naru have a really...intimate encounter. Ohh la LA. Madoka and Lin have a surprise for everyone, what could it be? Read to find out, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It started off as a boring... Very boring day in the SPR office. Mai was currently sleeping at her desk as Naru stormed out of his office, clearly upset that it had been sixteen minutes since he called for Mai, to get him tea. As soon as he got to the main part of SPR he notice her sleeping soundlessly at her desk. His irritated expression soon turned in to a small smile as he stared at the adorable assistant of his, the girl he fell for and wanted even if he wouldn't admit it. Naru soon snapped back to reality and walked to the girl's sleeping form. He picked up the huge book that was on her desk and slammed it against her desk, making her squeak and jump out of her seat, looking at him a little scared of what he would do catching her sleeping on the job. Naru just smirked at her and leaned over her desk until his face was inches from hers, Mai's face brightening to a red, he was satisfied with her reaction and in a somewhat seductive voice said "Now that you're listening, Mai go make tea we have a client coming in a few minutes." And with that Mai managed a nod of her head and speed-walked to the kitchenette. Six minutes later Mai walked out with a tea tray in hand, placing the cups in their respective spots, one in front of her boss and the client that showed up seconds ago. Lin was sitting on the left of their demon king... I mean boss. Naru picked up the tea trying to maintain his blush from spreading over his cheeks. (Damn why does she has to be so cute and innocent) he thought as he signalled for the client to tell them his paranormal problems. The first thing Mai noticed about the man was how he kept stuttering as he tried to explain while he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "So as you can see Mr. shibuya, I really need your help, please, everyone that visits gets ...'attacked'." the client begged dropping to his knees and bowing down to the floor, Mai felt so bad for him and looked at Naru, who was looking at her. He sighed while looking away from her and told the sobbing man "I will need three rooms, one for base and two for the men and women in my team." The man jumped to his feet with a look of joy and hope on his face, he grabbed Naru's hand shaking it quickly before turning to Mai, hugging her and then walking out of the office while saying good-bye, leaving Lin, Mai and a pissed off Naru in his dust. Mai looked at Naru about to say thank you for taking the case until he cut her off by saying "Mai, call the team and inform them we have a case." And with that he walked off to his office leaving Mai to call everyone... She didn't really mind as long as she didn't have to call... Masako.


	2. Chapter 2

After she called everyone she decided to let Naru know that everyone except Masako and Yasu could accompany them to the case. She knocked on his door lightly but, loud enough for him to hear. After, no response she opened the door just enough to peek her head in. There, on the couch next to the bookshelf with a book in his hands, lay her handsome boss, the guy she fell for even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She looked for a notebook and pen to write him a note to state who was coming or not, placing the note on his desk. She turned around and quietly walked over towards him. She lightly picked up the book, marking the page he was on and placed it on the coffee table. Before, she left the office she brushed a small strand of hair away from his face. She absolutely loved him. She walked towards the door to his office closing it behind her quietly, and began to head home and pack for the case.

~The next day~

Mai woke up to an annoying beeping sound. She groaned before stopping the sound and looking at the time. She sprang out of bed rushing to take a shower, get dressed and make a quick breakfast before rushing out the door with her suitcase. (Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm late again) she mentally yelled to herself as she sprinted down the road towards her impeccable doom. As soon as she got to her destination, she was bombarded with hugs from Monk, Ayako, John and everyone else. ~besides our favorite little narcissist and Lin~. After, all the 'hellos' Naru got irritated and stated "now that you're here ten minutes late could we get on the road...now maybe"! Mai groaned and began to head for the van along with Naru and Lin behind her. During the trip there Mai began to dose off and eventually she fell in to a deep sleep, her head resting on Naru's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

[~]~[~]~[~]~Mai's dream~[~]~[~]~[~]

She woke up in the dark void with bright blue orbs floating around. She spun around trying to find Gene while calling out to him. After, the sixth time calling him he appeared with a smile on his face as he brought her in for a hug. " Hello Mai, how are you" he greeted and he released her from the hug. "I'm good Gene, why am I here?" She asked as she took in the scenery the formed. "Just watch" he stated and in an instant Mai was in a body that was not hers. The girl was around her age and very gentle. She was inside a asylum like the one she was supposed to go to, in the case they had received. She began to walk around and could hear faint talking in the distance, curious, she headed towards the voices and instantly recognized it. (Naru, Masako?) She thought as she hid behind a tree, looking on in to a small clearing in the middle of the forest in the back of the asylum. "Nick when are you gonna tell Melisa, you're leaving her for me." The young girl asked, impatiently. "Soon, Marie, soon you just have to wait a few more days, or so." Nick stated, while he wrapped his arms around the girl she now knew as Marie. What made it hurt worse for Mai was that Marie and Nick looked like Masako and Naru, the guy she fell for. She knew they were talking about the girl she was playing as while she was astral projecting. She was at the verge of tears when she saw the Naru look alike leaning in to the Masako look alike, and had tears streaming down her face when she saw them kissing passionately. She took a step back to get away from them when she stepped on a twig. The two stopped what they were doing to look at her. They both had a look of shock and disbelief, while Mai/Melisa had a hurt expression on her face, she turned to run away while, Nick and Marie went after her. They didn't want her to figure out this way, yes they fell in love with each other but they were also Melisa's friends. When they got to the road that was in front of the asylum Nick and Marie began to call out to their friend. "Melisa please wait, we didn't want you to figure out this way!" Marie yelled, worry lacing her voice. Melisa/Mai never saw the car coming. The next thing she knew, she felt pain rush through her body and everything went black around her, she could hear faint yelling before everything went dark. The only thing running through her mind was her friend and boyfriend kissing and her yelling at him to leave her alone.

[~]~[~]~[~]~End of Dream~[~]~[~]~[~]

She woke up as Naru was about to tell her they were at their destination. Mai jumped out of the van, tears streaming down her face as she stormed past Naru and everyone else. "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked, irritation lacing his voice as he called after his assistant. Mai turned around to face Naru and stated "Leave me alone you asshole, stay away from me!" You could hear the venom in her voice, she turned around to continue and walk away. After, a few seconds of walking a hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around.

**What will happen next? read and find out. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mai what the hell are you talking about!" Naru questioned her with venom in his own voice. "I said leave me alone Naru." Mai replied, tears falling down her face. She couldn't get rid of the image plaguing her mind. (I know it wasn't the real Naru and Masako, but... But it still hurts) Mai thought. "Mai what did I do!" Naru asked, his voice getting louder. "Do you know what's going on?" John questioned, very confused. "I...I really don't know." Ayako stated the same confusion level as John and the others. "They're like a married couple." Madoka stated nonchalantly, not affected by the argument at all. "Mai I won't ask again what did I do!" Naru demanded, while still holding Mai's wrist. Mai looked down droplets of tears falling down on the ground. "Mai tell me now!" He demanded again impatiently waiting for the answer. "You wanna know what you did Naru, you broke my heart, and you only care about your damn self!" With that said she pulled away from him and went in to the asylum. Naru was beyond shock and he let it show on his face. He didn't care about his mask anymore, he let it fall, and the expression on his faced matched all the other teammates. "What just happened?" Monk asked even more confused than before. "Yeah and what did Naru do?" John asked.

•••••••••••In One Of The Asylum Rooms•••••••••••

Evil laughter filled the room. "So much anger in that girl, I must claim her as one of mine to add to the collection." The sinister creature grinned while turning to look at the skeletons in the closet and the skulls on a shelf. "Yes, yes she will be mine! But first lets unleash that power, unleash it and destroy them all!" The vile creature laughed as it disappeared. The souls of all the women the creature killed cry from inside a locked room. They were completely trapped, no way to get out.

**Cliff Hanger! Dun dun duhhhh! Anyways what's gonna happen next. Read and find out of course. XD also, review please, always makes me smile to know that you guys love my stories so far. :)**

**PureBloodGoddess out. XDseeya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

After base was set up everything was very quiet, you could even hear a pin hit the floor it was that quiet. "Ayako go find Mai? She should be in the room where the girls would sleep." Naru asked after what seemed to be years. "Okay." She whispered as, she got up and slowly walked out of the door, down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~With Mai~~~~~~~~~~

She walked down the hallway, thinking about what had happened half an hour ago. Every time she did, she would get furious at Naru and Masako, then she would become hysterical, tears streaming down her face. (God what is happening to me?) She asked herself, mentally. Evil laughter surrounded her, she froze in her spot. "W-Whose there?" She asked, stuttering. "Your such a beautiful specimen, I would love to look at your insides, to rip them out!" The demented creature stated as started to laugh even more them before. "Wh-Why would you want to do that, I-I'm not that interesting!?" Mai squeaked as she tried to walk away backwards. She tripped and landed on her butt. She tried to get up but, the creature pinned her on the floor. Dark mist surrounded her and then she was gone, vanished in thin air.

~~~~~~~~~~With Ayako~~~~~~~~~~

She walked in to the room the girls were supposed to sleep in but, didn't see Mai. "Mai, are you in here?!" Ayako asked as she walked around the room. She began to worry as she found out that Mai had yet to bring in her things. (She was supposedly bringing her things in here, where is she?) She thought as she began to walk back to the base at a fast paste. While she was walking back she saw something shining on the floor. She walked to the object and noticed it was Mai's charm bracelet that she had gotten her last Christmas. Ayako ran back to base, extremely worried about Mai. Ayako bursted through the door out of breath, everyone staring at her, confused. "Ayako what's wrong!?" Monk asked, concern in his voice. "M-Mai is-is missing!" She stated trying to regain her breath. "What!" Everyone questioned "How do you know she went missing?" Naru questioned a little skeptical. "This." Ayako stated nonchalantly as she held up the bracelet. "And...this gives us proof how?" Naru replied, trying to keep the sinking feeling from bothering him. Evil laughter filled the room as, the lights flickered on and off. "You are smart priestess, your little Mai has gone missing!" The creature laughed "and I intend on taking her over, adding her to the collection!" "What did you do to her?" Naru growled, his eyes flashing, looking like he was about to send this creature to hell. "Let the game begin, try and find her before I take over her body!" The creature laughed, leaving as the lights stopped flickering.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai woke up on a dark room "where am I" she asked no one in particular. A cold chill ran down her spine as a dark shadow took form in the corner. "Your in the room with all your fears, darkest secrets and all" the creature that kidnapped her, said with an insane laugh. "W-What do you mean my fears" she asked trying not to stutter. "You will find out soon enough my dear and after you do, I can look at your insides with that fearful look on your face" the creature laughed sinisterly as it disappeared in to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~With SPR~~~~~~~~~~

"Naru what are we gonna do, if we don't find Mai we might...we might" Madoka stated tears going down her face, while Lin tried to sooth her. "Don't underestimate this thing, it seems it likes games so, it will keep Mai alive" Naru stated, not effected by this, well at least not showing that he is. "Your heartless!" Ayako yelled at him finally breaking down. Monk pulled Ayako in to his arms as she cried "Naru you better find her or your going to suffer" Madoka halfheartedly threatened as the tears stopped flowing down her face. Naru turned around to face the monitors (God where are you Mai... Please please come back to me) he thought as he looked over every camera. After a few minutes of looking on the screens, letters started to write themselves on the cameras, in red. "Lin!" Naru called over to the silent man sitting on the couch. "What is it Naru?" He asked as he stood behind Naru. "Look" "what...the hell is that?" Lin asked as he stared at the red lettering. "Our first hint" Naru stated sitting up to read it more clearly. "Well don't just sit there, read it" Ayako commented clearly running out of patients.

(A/N the poem was not written by me, all credit goes to Sandy.)

"I sit alone

in this cold dark room

no windows

no doors

icy cold air

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

I live alone

in this cold dark room

no family

no friends

no life to share

I live alone

in this cold dark room

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

no voices

no sounds

no one does care

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

no way out

no way in

but i don't care

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

I live alone

in this cold dark room

in my mind

in my world

I don't want to share

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

because

it's easier that way"

"Well that was blunt, all we have to do is look through the rooms" Ayako stated nonchalantly. "Not necessarily, she could be anywhere, a shed, other house near by, anywhere" Naru countered. "Well we at least could look Naru" Ayako yelled at him. (Damn brat)

~~~~~~~~~~With Mai~~~~~~~~~~

Mai walked around the room trying to find a light switch, door, window, something. She skimmed her hand over something and flipped it up. The lights flickered on as she looked around. An ear piercing scream fill the room as she was surrounded by many skeletons and rotting bodies. (Someone help me!) She thought as she slid to the floor, crying.


End file.
